Different types of grills for vehicle front ends currently exist, including those made from a thin plate incorporating multiple perforations which give the appearance of a grill or mesh manufactured of injected plastic material or another manufacturing system.
Other grills consist of a mesh of woven metallic threads which are joined to a perimetral frame. These metallic mesh grills are aesthetically pleasing from an appearance standpoint, and have long been used to cover the radiator of the corresponding vehicle, allowing air to enter for the cooling thereof, at the same time that metallic mesh creates a pleasing appearance. Unfortunately, metallic mesh automotive grills are costly to manufacture, thereby rendering the final product more expensive than would be otherwise desired.